


Eternity [Jason Todd x reader]

by cry_of_the_sparrow



Category: DC - Fandom, DCU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 14:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cry_of_the_sparrow/pseuds/cry_of_the_sparrow
Summary: Everything happened so fast, it was so hard to keep track of what was what. Especially when he was on the other side standing before, from what he could tell, the creatures of Death themselves.





	Eternity [Jason Todd x reader]

**Author's Note:**

> akajaksn Sorry for any spelling mistakes and such. This was whipped up pretty fast and I’m not even sure what, anyways hope you enjoy anyways.

It all happened so fast, he could barely comprehend it. _Barely,_ unfortunately he still could, every second of it. From the multiple hits with the solid black steel crowbar that slowly was stained red, to the maniacal laughter that had escaped passed his enemies painted red lips and echoing in his already pounding head. 

What was worse was actually having to accept defeat, seeing how he wouldn't be able to get out in time or stop the timer in time either. So what else could he have possibly done, other than lay upon the ground in his ripped and shredded Robin costume with hopelessness? 

The first thing he felt after the bomb went off was the flames greedily licking at his skin, leaving their burning marks against his already sweat covered and bloodied body. He remembers letting out a painful shout of pain into the smokey air, and his voice dying in his throat as all the bright oranges and fiery reds in his sight all faded black. 

Not even minutes later, the colors of the world came back to him, he was standing in the rubble of the old building he had been kept in. He couldn't have felt more relieved, but something just felt..off, and that feeling was proven to be right when he noticed Batman- _Bruce-_ hunched over on his knees. He seemed to be holding something, and the familiar shredded set of legs was not helping his rising fear. 

With steady feet, Jason took slow and careful steps through the rubble until he was behind Bruce. He could clearly see now that the man's back was shaking slightly, gripping whatever in his arms close to his chest. 

He reached forward to rest a hand on his shoulder, his voice coming out shaky and nervous as he spoke, "Bruce? Is everything-" Jason let out a quiet gasp as he fell forward and through Bruce, he scrambled to get up and out of the way. 

He was hyperventilating, breaths heavy and shallow and he couldn't believe this, he didn't want to. As his breathing cooled, he gathered what courage he had left, and slowly turned to face his mentor, his _father,_ and the site that greeted him made his breathe hitch in his throat.

Bruce was holding _him,_ his own dead and lifeless body clutched tightly in his arms. Silent, salty tears rolling down behind his mask and onto his dead body's chest.

"No, no, no, no!" He cried, falling onto the ground on his hands and knees, fat droplets of tears coming out of his cerulean orbs fast. His hands clenched around some fallen rubble as he cried in silence. "No..this can't..this can't be," Jason mumbled shakily, the lump in his throat only becoming worse the more he thought about it.

Jason had been so focused on the truth that the clicking of hooves was unheard of until a loud snort was heard. He whipped his body around, ready for a fight, but his stomach dropped at the sight of the large horse. It's coat darker than the night with a pair of glowing, electric blue orbs that seemingly stared through what little soul he had left. 

It reared it's head up and down with a loud whinny, it's feathered hoof pawing at the ground as it took a step forward.

Fearfully, Jason took a few steps back, tripping over thin air and falling back onto the ground as he scrambled to get away from the approaching creature. Luckily his tears had dried, now leaving him with only wide eyes filled with confusion and fear as the creature stopped, revealing its rider draped in dark robes, concealing your face.

"Jason..Todd, no?" You asked, voice gravelly as you spoke. He shook his head 'yes' as an answer, quickly wiping away the dry tear stains on his face. His cerulean orbs staring dead ahead at the horse's shiny black coat, and it's glowing blue eyes. He'd always imagined them to be red, and more sharp teeth, and a sucking of soul kind of creature. 

His eyes, after fully examining the creature you rode, had flickered over to you again. He looked you up and down, many questions swarming in his already jumbled mind. "Who...who are you?" He stuttered out quietly, his face flushing in embarrassment at how weak he sounded. He hated feeling vulnerable, but he was lost, confused, and just a damn _kid._

Silently, you outstretched your arm towards him, offering the young teen your hand to help him atop your large steed. You had watched as he hesitantly took hold of your cold hand, his wounds healing to simple scars and his suit repaired with a soft blue flash. Only then did you help Jason up onto your stallion with you, making sure he was comfortable and ready for what was to come. 

"Hold on," you murmured to him, voice softer, and to Jason much more... _angelic._

He had quietly scoffed though at your words, forcing a smirk onto your concealed face. "I don't need to hold- woah!" Before the rest of his words could leave his mouth, you had commanded the steed to go forward. The midnight black horse rearing far up, attempting to touch the sky with their feathered hooves before dropping down again, and sprinting at full speed. You laughed heartily as Jason immediately wrapped his arms around your waist, and clung to you like a koala would to a tree. 

"A warning next time!" He snapped over the whipping of the wind, the hood that once concealed your face falling back to reveal a very human, and non-skeletal, person. All that Death and Reaper folklore was one fat lie, officially confirmed now that he was seeing it all for himself. 

Time seemed to have breezed passed, Jason noticing that they were going at a much slower pace now than before. He didn't recognize where they were, he had noticed how it overlooked the city. A large tree and it's green leaves swaying gently in the wind as it rushed passed. Overall, it was beautiful, and would've been a great place to read. 

"Alright," you huffed while hopping off, patting the dark neck of your steed as you reached to hold onto the reigns. "Good job, Altair," you whispered to the horse with a small smile on your face.

"Altair?" Jason grunted, attempting to get off the horse's back. The soles of his feet groaning from the impact as he finally jumped down. "Is that their- _his-_ name?" He'd asked, casually walking to stand beside you.

You nodded your head, "yes, it is, he's a beaut isn't he?" You smiled, stroking his long face. 

"More like a brute," he mumbled, putting his hands up as you sent him a deadly glare. "A beautiful brute," he corrected quickly so he wouldn't melt under your fiery gaze. You had nodded your head as approval and continued on with what you were supposed to be doing. 

Motioning with your hand, you beckoned Jason to follow you towards the old Willow tree. Altair silently following along with the two you, since you had a hold of the reins he really didn't have much of choice, although Altair would follow you to the ends of the earth anyways. 

It was a slow walk there, Jason gazing at the darkly colored sky that would soon be painted in golds and bright oranges again. He simply couldn't get enough of the view of Gotham, despite its many terrible qualities, it always was beautiful from a far distance. He soon averted his eyes to look at you, a single question begging to be answered in his mind as he caught glimpses of your sparkling [E/C] eyes. 

"So, do have any other names other than Death?" He had begun, as casual as he possibly could, with what he could only assume you to be, a god. 

You snorted, "I am not death," you simply stated, "although I do professionalize in it, it is not my name or such." 

He'd furrowed his brows at your answer, still quite confused. "Then, who and what are you?" 

You smiled gently, quickly gazing into his gorgeous cerulean orbs. "My true name is [Y/N]," you said, sticking your hand out for a handshake, Jason's hand fitting nicely into your rougher palms. "And I am an archangel." 

One could practically hear the bomb going off in Jason's mind, his eyes wide with shock as he gripped your hand tightly.

"Archangel?" He asked, "like Michael, or Gabriel?" 

You hummed in response, a snort coming from Altair as his patience was running thin with each passing second.

"Ah, okay," he said quickly, letting go of your hand and continuing your march towards the willow tree for some odd reason. "So, you're like an angel of death?" 

"Oh, no." You shook your head with a sigh, but continued speaking nonetheless. "I am simply a guide," you corrected. 

"So, how do you-"

"I am able to project multiple different versions of myself across the earth," You interrupted him with a shrug of your shoulders. 

"So-"

"It _is_ me, in the flesh, consider yourself lucky."

Any other questions Jason may have had, died in his throat, mind going blank as he processed it all at once. He was silent all the way up until standing in front of the great willow tree. He watched as you chanted something under your breathe, hands glowing a light blue as you did so. 

Nothing had changed at first, but the quiet shifting of roots had caught Jason's attention. He stepped forward to get a better look, watching as the roots parted and formed into a doorway, a light shining.

"What is this?" He asked cautiously, reaching a hand out to swipe his hand through the light. 

"A doorway," you explained briefly, choosing not to go into the full history of it. "You can go through it or stay here for eternity, the choice is yours." 

He only watched as you mounted Altair again, commanding the large creature to turn and begin another long journey to help guide more lost souls. Leaving Jason to his thoughts, and whether he should go through the doorway or not. 

It didn't take him too long to make a decision, not too long at all. Now he'd only hoped it was the right choice. 

***

Weeks, Jason had waited weeks to see you again. Of course though, he had visited everyone at the manor to see how they were doing after his death. Long story short, nothing is okay around that damned place and it never will be, he doesn't even know why he bothered checking in when he already knew the answer. 

So, he was back at the place where you and him had officially introduced yourselves, or you had at least. He only wished he had a book with him now to read against the willow tree, unfortunately anything he tried to pickup simply slipped through his fingers. So he turned to look at the stars, pointing out the constellations to himself as he watched each star glimmer in the darkly painted sky. 

He was so caught up with the stars, he had just barely heard the soft thud and quiet nicker behind him. He sat up to turn in the noise's direction, pleasantly surprised to see it was you and Altair. The horse farther back and happily grazing upon the green grass. 

Knitting your brows together, after patting Altair gently for a job well done, you quickly walked over to the shadowed figure to see Jason there staring at you with those same cerulean eyes.

"You stayed," you said, choosing to sit beside Jason rather closely. "How come?" You asked curiously, brushing a hand through your [H/L] [H/C] locks. 

"I wanted to make sure they were okay," Jason mumbled while rubbing the back of his neck. 

You hummed, "and?"

"They seem to be fine," he spat out quietly. His burning anger a clear disguise for the true emotion he was trying so hard to hide from you, which was his sadness. Something hidden very well behind,  
in even his eyes. Which was expected considering who he spent his last few years with. 

Unconsciously, you reached out to brush back his ebony locks from his face and his gorgeous eyes. You simply drank in his handsome features, from his perfectly sculpted face, down to his eyes that seemed to hold the stars themselves in them. Your father had poured way too much of gorgeous into him, not that you were complaining. 

"You alright?" He murmured to you, taking hold of your wrist as he turned to you. The two of you locked eyes for a minute or more, his eyes flickering between your lips and glowing [E/C] orbs. 

"Yeah, I'm fine," you breathed out, taking notice how your faces inched closer by the second until you could feel his warm breath against your face.

"Can...can I kiss you?" He asked gently, pink blush dusting over his cheeks as he did so. 

You gently nodded your head 'yes,' slowly connecting your lips with his for a soft and gentle kiss. You reached up to wrap your arms around his neck, your hands playing with the ends of his ebony hairs. 

It was like a spark went off inside your stomach, at first just a small one, but then they all seemed to have exploded into bright and beautiful colours when your lips connected. You didn't exactly know what the feeling was, but you liked it a lot. 

Eventually though you both needed to part for oxygen. The two of you panting slightly with soft smiles, and glittering eyes. 

"Am I allowed to take an archangel on a date?" Jason asked out of the blue, breaking the peaceful silence they built up from just staring into each other's eyes.

You hummed in thought, a little smirk on your face, "as long as I'm that archangel, then yes." Jason had smiled, quickly pecking your lips before a moody Altair had stuck his long face between the two of you. 

You laughed as Jason groaned a bit, a little annoyed but couldn't help but to chuckle along with you. 

"I hope you're okay with him third wheeling," you chortled, patting the horse's neck gently. 

He sighed, "I suppose he can come along," he said teasingly, smiling as Altair snorted in response. 

You'd only known Jason for a few days, but you were happy to have the rest of eternity to get to know him with. Maybe the few millions of years won't be so bad, you'd just have to find out.


End file.
